TDI college: battle of the sexes(REDONE)
by the-lil-savage
Summary: I'm redoing this with another cast. I'm sorry to everyone who was supposed to be in the first one :( *APPS CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

Okay, sorry to all the people who were gonna be on this one, because I had to rewrite it to make it more understanding. I'm letting in nine people, five boys and co it girls. Here are the rules:

PLEASE FILL IN EVERYTHING IN THE APP FORM.

YOU CAN ONLY SUBMIT ONE CHARACTER.

I NEED A VARIETY OF PERSONALITIES.

YOU MUST BE A MEMBER OF FANFICTION( because selected competitors will have to choose someone from the opposite sex to be their rival, and another to be their "romantic interest." I'm putting in an OC too, so don't hesitate to make her your rival or romantic interest)

Okay, here's the app:

Name:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Ethnicity:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Audition tape:

Here's my Ocs app

Name: Taya Ellison

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Ethnicity: African American

Personality: determined, cynical, brave, beautiful, bossy

Likes: boys, girls, Justin Timberlake, music, singing, dancing, showing off

Dislikes: looking bad, being interrupted, being embarrassed

Fears: stinging bugs

Audition tape: I can't think of anything XD

well that's the app! Good luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Here are the results:

Girls

SAMATA HELOS

RAVEN PARKER

BELLA LAKE

MCKAYLA HEARTS

Boys

JOSH JONES

DEE FLANAGAN

RAY STEVENS

JONATHAN MICKEY ALDER

DANNY BERK

First chapter starts soon!


	3. Meet the contestants!

"Hello. It's Chris here! Welcome to another wonderful season of Total Drama! This time, we're trying something new. Instead of being on an island, we bought an abandoned school. Of course we spared expenses on school supplies. From cardboard box desks, to no air conditioning! This season's victims-I mean, students, will definitely have a safe environment to learn and stuff. So, let's introduce our contestants, who will be here, at Total Drama University."

A school bus pulled up in the drive, with the letters, TDU on it. The first to come off the bus was a guy who looked Asian-American. Chris walked over to him and shook his hand. "Welcome to TDU, Danny."

"Thanks. It's good to be here. I've been on that bus for too long." He replied.

Next, a tall, tanned guy got out of the bus. "WOO! PAR-TAY!"

Chris laughed in an awkward way. "Hello Jonathan..."

"I'm so glad to be here. I'm gonna have a good time! With the parties, the girls, the-"

"Learning? I think not." Said the next guy who got off the bus.

"You got that right!" Jonathan gave him a high five. He looked at the camera. "I'm Ray, by the way." Ray turned to Jonathan. "It's definitely about the partying, but mostly about the hot chicks."

"Like me?" Said a girl with a British accent. She stepped off the bus and walked over to the guys. "I'm Mckayla." She blew a kiss Ray's way, making him blush. Chris shook her hand. "It's nice to have you here."

"Yeah. Without me, there is no show." McaKayla said, while giving her hair a flip.

"You're wrong. Without you, there'd still be a show. It's not just you that makes it good." Said another girl, who glared at Mckayla with her Crystal blue eyes. "Oh, forgive me. I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you. Bella..." said another African American male that stepped off the bus.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You already knew my name Dee. I told you on the bus." The camera zooms in on her. She covers her face. "Get that camera away from me!"

"She's right! It should be on me!" Said the one and only African American female. "It's Taya! The hottest chick here!"

"If that's the case, then you must be the only chick here..." said a tall girl who stood behind Taya. Mckayla walked over to Taya's side. "Don't be stupid! Taya is really pretty!"

Taya blushed. "Awww, you're pretty too! What's your name?"

"It's Mckayla." She replied, then pointed at the tall girl. "Who's negative Nancy over here?"

"Don't point at me. The name's Raven." She answered.

"Well Raven, watch your back!" Taya said, and with a toss of her long hair, walked away with Mckayla. Bella walked over to Raven. "Don't let them get to you."

"Don't worry. I won't. I just hope the next girl isn't as arrogant as they are." Raven replied.

"Yeah. Cute girls will be cute girls." Said the final African American guy to walk off the bus. "He shook Raven's hand. "I'm Josh. You're pretty. They're just jealous." He said. Raven blushed a little.

Chris looked annoyed. "Can I talk?! Last contestant, German beauty, Somata!"

Somata came out with a dry erase board and a green marker, and wrote in big letters, "HELLO EVERYONE I CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH, SO IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME, WRITE IT DOWN. ITS NICE TO MEET YOU ALL"

She smiled and waved. Taya walked over to her and took the board. She quickly scribbled some words on it, then showed Somata. "YOU'RE REALLY PRETTY" it said. Somata blushed.

"Okay, now that everyone got acquainted, it's time to talk about this season. As you know, the show is gonna be guys versus girls. Confessional booth is open anytime.

**Confession: Danny**

** "Wow, my first confessional! I think I got lucky this season, with all the hot girls and stuff. I just hope they like me."**

**Confession: Raven**

** "I wanna win that money. In the application, it also says if I win the competition, I don't have to go to college again! I only have to spend a couple weeks here to complete college? Pretty cool..."**

Raven raised her hand slowly. "Umm...where are sorority and frat houses?"

"Glad you asked, Raven. Your first challenge is to build them. But since its getting late, we'll save that for tomorrow." Chris smirked.

"What? So we're supposed to sleep in the school?" Danny asked.

"Yep. Girls in the girls gym, guys in the guys gym. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm gonna go sleep in my limousine." Chris left.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I don't wanna sleep on that dirty floor!" Taya said.<p>

"Live with it!" Raven said, laying on the floor next to the wall. Taya shrugged and went to the bleachers and rested her head. McKayla went next to her. "I know. It's completely disgusting..."

On the guy's side, Ray , Jonathan, and Danny were sitting in a circle. Ray looked at them with a mischievous grin. "So dudes, who has the balls to go next door and peak in on the girls?"

** Confessional: Danny**

** "I'm gonna impress the guys with my courageousness**!"

Danny raised his hand. "I'll do it!"

He snuck to the door between the bleachers and opened it, to see McKayla and Taya talking on the bleachers.

"So...are you...bi?" Mckayla asked. Taya smiled. "Yup, how about you?"

"Yup." They smiled at each other for the longest time.

"Ugh, just kiss already!" Said Ray,who recently joined Danny by the door.

"Get lost!" Taya said, and blushed, as Danny and Ray rushed out.

Raven was watching it happen. "Idiots..."

"Yeah." Bella said. "But we're better than that aren't we my friend?"

Raven chuckled. "Yeah. Totally."

Chris is sitting in his large limo, enjoying a drink with Chef. You've met the contestants. Who will be enemies? Who will be friends? Who will be kicked out before they can make any? Find out next time on Total. Drama. University!"


	4. House building

"Last time on TDU, we got to know the students and we got a hint on who would become friends and who would become enemies. Well, I can't really explain anything else, so enjoy the next episode of Total, Drama, University!"

**Opening**

***The camera shows Chef by a sign, putting the letters TDU in permanent marker, and Chris sitting at a table sipping on lemonade, which is knocked out of his hand by a football thrown by Dee, who runs back to get it, but is too late because Chris throws the ball in the other direction. Bella and Raven are seen on the bleachers, with Ray in between them with his charming smile, only to be hit with the football that was mentioned earlier. He's knocked back onto the bleachers and bumps into Danny, who was watching Taya and McKayla, who were about to kiss, but instead, glare at him. McKayla punches Danny, and the scene changes to Somata, whose about to write down something and give it to Taya, but is interrupted by Jonathan and Josh, who get in between the two girls, and the camera pulls away to show everyone around a campfire behind the sorority and frat houses.***

Bella woke up early at six A.M and blew her whistle to wake up Raven, who was sleeping soundly by the wall. Startled, Raven jumped up. "What are you doing? It's six in the morning..."

"It's school time!" She said.

"I don't think so..." Raven said, and then curled up to go back to sleep. An announcement came on the PA system.

"Students, you have officially three minutes to report to the Science room! First girl and guy to get there gets immunity for when it's their elimination ceremony!"

That woke everyone up, and they all rushed to the science room. Bella and Ray got there first. Then everyone else came. "Bella and Ray, you both get immunity. Now, it's challenge time!" Chris said.

"Houses?" Danny asked.

"Yep! There should be plenty of supplies around the campus. First team to successfully build their house wins. Now, go!"

The students ran off.

Girls

"Alright ladies! I think I should be in charge!" Bella said.

"Hey, who died and made you in charge?" McKayla asked in a cold tone.

"She did!" Raven yelled at McKayla.

"Hey! Don't yell at McKayla like that!" Taya pushed Raven out of the way. "Now, I suggest we make a mansion!"

"Right you are!" McKayla said, and then looked around. "Where's Somata?"

As if on cue, Somata showed up with a wheelbarrow full of wood that was already sanded.

**Confessional: Bella**

** "Wow, for a girl who doesn't speak any English, Somata sure is smart!" **

The girls cheered loudly

Guys

"Oh come on!" Ray moaned. "We have no idea on what to do..." Ray then looked at Danny with a smirk. He walked over to him.

"Hey, go look at what the girls are up to."

Danny nodded and ran off.

**Confessional: Danny**

** "I'm only listening to Ray to get on his good side."**

Danny snuck over to the girls and watched what was happening. He watched as Taya looked upset while looking at Bella.

"Aww...Why can't we build the mansion?!" She asked.

"Because it would take forever." She replied calmly.

**Confessional: Taya**

** "Ugh! I hate being at a school with all these losers! Well, except McKayla." **

"Taya, can you watch the wood and blueprints for a moment?" Bella asked.

"Ugh. Whatever..." she said, and took out her phone and started texting.

Danny saw this as the perfect opportunity, and walked over to her. "Hey. You shouldn't have to watch this wood. You're too beautiful."

Taya blushed. "I know right?"

"I'll watch it for you..." he offered.

"Aww...Danny, you're such a sweetheart." She walked away and continued texting on her phone. Danny blushed, and walked away with the wood and blueprints.

Ray, Jonathan, Josh, and Dee all looked at him in amazement. "Dude! You stole their stuff? Awesome!"

"Yeah..." he took a quick look at the blueprint, and built it in less than two minutes. "A nice house!" Dee said.

Girls

"Taya where the hell are is the wood?!" Raven asked.

"Oh, Danny said he would hold on to it for me..." she said, but stopped. "Oh crap..."

Bella looked over at the guys. They had built the house already. "Damn..."

"The guys win!" Chris said. "Girls, time to decide who you're voting off tonight."

Bella and Raven glared at Taya. Taya looked down.

Raven and Bella were talking inside the school. "Now, how are we gonna vote off Taya?" Bella asked.

"Well, we know McKayla is gonna go on Taya's side, so...we have to win over Somata. " Raven said.

They both rushed outside and shouted Somata's name, but nothing. "You gotta admit, Somata is gonna vote Taya off because she worked hard to get the wood and make the blueprint. She looked pissed." Bella said.

"GIRLS, HEAD INTO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE!" Chef said through the PA.

They all headed there. Chris was sitting at his desk. "Ladies. What happened? Anyways, this season elimination will be known as "Expulsion", since this is a school. If I call your name, you get an Apple, and you're safe. For now. If I don't give you an Apple, you get to ride the bus on home tonight. We all know Bella has immunity. Now, here's whose safe. Somata, Mckayla, and Bella."

Raven and Taya glared at each other. "One of you has spent your last night here on campus. And the person not going home is..."

Raven glares harder at Taya

Taya looks worried for a second, but glares back.

"Taya."

Raven stood up. "What? There's against Taya!" Raven looked at Somata. "I thought she voted Taya! Why me?!"

Somata blushed and wrote down the words. "I DIDN'T VOTE HER OFF."

Confessions: Somata

She writes down some more.

"I WAS PERSUADED..."

_Flashback: 1 hour ago_

_Somata sits on the grass, with her arms crossed. Taya walkes over to her. She sits down. "I don't know if you understand me, but I'm really sorry I ruined the challenge...I was texting my friend about how beautiful you are..." Taya said, and ran her fingers through Somata's hair. She leaned in slowly to kiss her, but was interrupted by Chef's announcement. She got up and smiled. "I'll get that kiss someday..." _

Raven screamed as she was thrown onto the bus.

"Who's next?" Find out next time!"


	5. Truth or scare part 1

"Last time on TDU, we made the campers build their own houses. Somata's smart thinking got the girls wood and blueprints, In which Bella made a dumb move to keep Taya in charge of the wood, which gave Danny the perfect opportunity to take the stuff. In the end, the guys won, and Bella and Raven and Somata were angry at Taya. But, shokingly, Raven gets sent home because Taya persuaded Somata with her...charm. is there really a lesbian relationship for the first time? How is Bella taking the fact that she's the only straight girl on the team? Find out this episode of Total. Drama. University!"

**Opening**

***The camera shows Chef by a sign, putting the letters TDU in permanent marker, and Chris sitting at a table sipping on lemonade, which is knocked out of his hand by a football thrown by Dee, who runs back to get it, but is too late because Chris throws the ball in the other direction. Bella and Raven are seen on the bleachers, with Ray in between them with his charming smile, only to be hit with the football that was mentioned earlier. He's knocked back onto the bleachers and bumps into Danny, who was watching Taya and McKayla, who were about to kiss, but instead, glare at him. McKayla punches Danny, and the scene changes to Somata, whose about to write down something and give it to Taya, but is interrupted by Jonathan and Josh, who get in between the two girls, and the camera pulls away to show everyone around a campfire behind the sorority and frat houses.***

The boys were sleeping soundly in their house. Until the sound of someone banging on their door came out of nowhere.

Ray sat up. "Who the hell could that be in the middle of the night?" He got up to open the door, to find a very angry Taya. "Where is he?!"

"Woah. Who might you be talking about hottie?" Ray smiled.

"Danny!" She stepped into the house and looked into Danny's room. She turned on the light and hopped onto him. She tried to punch him, but he held her back. "You tricked me!"

"Calm down!" Danny yelled.

Ray stood by the door. "Taya, don't get mad at him, I'm the one who told him to spy on you guys."

Taya stood up and walked over to Ray. He was too tall to punch, so she pushed him to the wall. "You idiot! I almost got voted off!"

"But you didn't. I heard that Raven got eliminated." Ray said, still sitting on the floor.

"You'll pay for it-" Taya said, and tripped and fell on the floor. Danny got up and helped her to her feet. "Be more careful next time..."

"I don't need your help!" She said.

**Confessionals: Taya**

**"Ok, so maybe I overreacted. But when Danny grabbed my hand, I felt a massive amount of butterflies in my stomach." She blushes. "No, I can't think about it!"**

Taya ran out and ran into Bella.

Bella glared at her.

**Confessional: Bella**

**"She's so going down."**

Later, Chris had the students in the auditorium. "So, before I begin, I have an announcement. Another new thing we're doing this season is something called instant immunity."

Chef brings out two wheels, one with the five boys, another with the four girls. "A girl will spin the wheel to see which boy has immunity today. A guy will do the same for the girls. We'll do this everyday. So the girl who will spin for the guys is...Chris spins the wheel. "Taya. "

Taya walks over to the guys wheel, and gives it a spin the wheel is turned away from the others, so Taya can only see. "The guy with immunity is...Dee."

Dee pumps his fist in the air. "Yeah!"

"Now, the guy that will pick for the girls is...Ray."

Ray smiles. "My pleasure."

He got up on stage and spun the wheel. "Immunity goes to...Somata."

"So Somata and Dee don't have to do this challenge. Everyone else does. We're playing another game of Truth or Scare. You will spin the wheel. It's just like season 6."

"First up is...Danny."

Danny gets up to spin the wheel. It lands on scare. "Okay! I got this! Nothings too scary for me!"

"I'm glad you said that. Because you have to drink this dish soap mixed with water. "

Danny looked terrified.

**Confessional: Danny**

**"Drinking that could kill me!"**

Danny took the cup in his hand and cringed as he drunk the soap. When he finished, he was coughing loudly.

**Confessions: Jonathan**

**"Wow. He drunk it in ten seconds flat! I hope I can be brave enough. I wanna try to impress Bella."**

"The guys get a point! Next up is...Bella!"

Bella turns the wheel and gets a truth. "Hmmm..."

**Confessional: Bella**

**"This should be easy! I'm always honest."**

"Go ahead, Chris! Hit me with your best shot!" She declared.

"Okay, Bella. "Who are you crushing on?"

Bella blushed. "Uh..."

_To be continued..._


	6. trurh or scare pt2

"Come on, Bella..." Chris said.

"Um...I like..."Bella started, but was interrupted by more of Danny's violent coughing.

Taya got up to look at Danny. "Omg, he's turning red! He needs medical attention Chris!"

"But why do you care?" McKayla asked Taya.

"That's not the point! He's dying!" Taya yelled, and her eyes started tearing up.

**Confessionals: Josh**

** "Is it Just me, or does Taya have some feelings for Danny? Wait, I thought she liked McKayla? Or was it Somata?" **

"Taya we can't send him to the hospital. Besides, you guys did sign the contract." Chris said, waving a paper in the air.

"Well, F*** the contract!" Taya shouted.

**Confessional: Jonathan**

** "Woah, someone just dropped the F bomb!" **

Chris was surprised at Taya's words. Taya got out her cellphone.

"Hello Daddy, we got a problem. Oh, you've been watching? Alright here he is."

Taya hands Chris her phone. "Um...hello Mr. Ellison...Oh, there's no need for that! Yes sir. Bye."

Taya crossed her arms. "What did he say?"

"Your dad insists that I let you take Danny to the hospital, and that I give you guys the instant immunity for the next two days." Chris said.

"Good. I'll pay for his hospital bill too!" Taya said, and in less than an hour, Taya and Danny were off to the hospital.

"Don't worry Dee and Somata, you both still have your immunity."

**Confessional: Somata**

** "TAYA DOES SEEM TO BE ACTING STRANGE. WE ALMOST KISSED THAT NIGHT, AND I KNOW THERE'S SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN HER AND MCKAYLA. I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE GETS BETWEEN ME AND TAYA. EVEN IF THAT MEANS MAKING MY OWN TEAM LOSE!" **

"So, for that interruption, and the fact that Bella failed to answer on time, the girls don't get a point, leaving the score 1-0. Next up is...Jonathan."

Jonathan spins the wheel and lands on a scare.

"Your scare is...to kill one of my interns!" Chris says as he brings out his ugliest intern. "Yeah, he's not good for the camera."

The girls gasped. Bella stood up. "You gotta be joking!"

"Yeah, I'm not joking!" Chris said.

Jonathan looks at the intern.

"Okay, I don't know if I can do this..."

"Jonathan!" Ray yelled from the audience. "Do it for the guys!"

Jonathan hesitantly nodded, as Chris gave him a bow and arrow.

"Jonathan, do it."

"I'm sorry..." Jonathan said, and pulled back the arrow, and fired, going through the poor intern's heart.

Jonathan turns the other way, as Josh cheers.

**Confessional: Josh**

** "I'm not cheering for the fact that the intern died, but because we actually won another point!"**

Bella and Mckayla stood up.

"Really?!" Bella yelled.

"Yeah! For once I agree with her! This is totally insane!" McKayla said.

Dee is seen going in the hall for three minutes, then coming back.

"Quiet!" Chris said. Everyone stopped talking. "Next girl is..."

"Everyone freeze!" Said a random voice that belonged to a police officer.

Everyone froze.

"We're responding to a call about a murder here." The officer rushed onstage to the dead intern. "Who did this?"

They girls almost point at Chris, but he shows them the case with the million dollars. They immediately point at Jonathan. "It was him!" McKayla yelled.

The officer arrests Jonathan. "Wait, who the hell called the police!"

Dee raises his hand.

" You idiot!" Ray yells at Dee. He could have been really valuable to the team!"

"Well, that takes care of elimination...goodnight everyone..." Chris says, and walks away.


	7. Snitches and Sex?

_"Last time on TDU, we had a...very interesting episode where the students played a game of truth or scare, and things got really intense when Taya seemed awfully concerned about Danny's health, when the rest of us didn't really care. And SOMEONE (not mentioning names...) told Jonathan to kill an intern, in which Dee called the police resulting In Jonathan's arrest. Who will fall next? Is Danny gonna get well enough to continue? Let's find out on Total. DRAMA, UNIVERSITY!"_

**Opening**

***The camera shows Chef by a sign, putting the letters TDU in permanent marker, and Chris sitting at a table sipping on lemonade, which is knocked out of his hand by a football thrown by Dee, who runs back to get it, but is too late because Chris throws the ball in the other direction. Bella and Raven are seen on the bleachers, with Ray in between them with his charming smile, only to be hit with the football that was mentioned earlier. He's knocked back onto the bleachers and bumps into Danny, who was watching Taya and McKayla, who were about to kiss, but instead, glare at him. McKayla punches Danny, and the scene changes to Somata, whose about to write down something and give it to Taya, but is interrupted by Jonathan and Josh, who get in between the two girls, and the camera pulls away to show everyone around a campfire behind the sorority and frat houses.* **

At Hugh Janus medical hospital:

Danny slowly woke up to see Taya texting away on her phone. He felt a little better, his throat was just sore from the acids of the dish soap. He let out a small cough, causing Taya to look up at him.

"Hey sleepy." She got up, smiling.

Danny looked at the clock. "Hey, did you get any sleep last night?"

Taya shook her head. "Nah. I kept an eye on you all night long, to make sure you wouldn't die..."

Danny smiled at Taya. "I ain't going nowhere."

"That's good to hear..." Taya took a moment to check him out. He looked so cute, especially the way he tried to act like he wasn't hurting. Then she snapped out of the trance and turned her head quickly. "I mean, since your parents are probably worried about you..."

Danny smiled. "It's okay to care about other people sometimes."

Taya felt shocked. "How'd you know-"

"You're an open book Taya. It's easy to know how you feel." Danny touched her hand.

Taya blushed. "Uhh...well...I...need to take a shower..." she said, rushing to get her bag and going into the bathroom, not locking the door.

Danny lie there, confused.

At TDU:

Somata stared down at McKayla while she lay sleeping. Somata knew that if she wanted Taya, she had to eliminate the main problem. Taya and McKayla spend alot of time together, so she decided to get rid of McKayla. Forever. She had a pillow in her hand, and was about to smother her, when Chris' loud voice came over the intercom, causing the pillow to hit Bella, who groaned.

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS! I DECIDED TO COME UP WITH A NICE AND FUN FEILD DAY FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE. MEET ME OUTSIDE."

They all ran outside to find a running course with all kinds of obstacles.

McKayla groaned. "Ugh i hope that silly thing isn't apart of our challenge today..."

"Of course it's not Mckayla. It's just there to look pretty..." Chris said in a sarcastic tone.

"Whew! What a relief! I hate running!" She said, crossing her arms.

Bella rolled her eyes. "It is apart of the challenge Mckayla."

"Yes Bella. And if i could just finish my sentance. Can I?" Chris asked them.

Everyone nodded. "Go ahead bruh." Ray said.

"So anyway, theres three different courses on this relay race. And on each one, you must assign one teamate to do it. And you must find your team's flag. Once you find the flag, you must run and pass it to the next person, and they will have to find another flag. And so on, so forth. First team to bring back all three flags wins."

**Confessions: Josh**

** "Okay, so basically this challenge is a rip off or double dare 2000. Alright...lets see how this goes..." **

**Confessions: Ray**

**"We lost a great guy yesterday. All because DEE had to be a little snitch. Who the hell snitches to the police? I'll be sure to give him a hard time."**

The teams decided that Dee and Bella would do the first challenge, which was going under the sea to find there flags, Josh and Mckaya in the jungle to find there's, and Somata and Ray to find there's in the most dangerous place: the boy's big outhouse.

Bella and Dee are in there swimwear.

"Okay Chris? Where's our diving equipment?" Dee asked.

"Well most of the school's budget went into my nice office with the flat screen and popcorn maker." Chris said.

"And they don't give safety equipment to snitches." Ray said, glaring at him.

**Confessions: Dee**

** "Oh, can't they let that go? It's not really my fault that Jonathan is gone."**

Soon, everyone else returned to their positions. Chris let the gun go off, and Bella and Dee plunged into the water.

Dee looked for the boys flag, which was blue. He swam around and tried his best to hold his breath.

He noticed the shark in the distance and saw that it was coming straight for Bella, who was searching on the seabed. She was looking for the pink flag. Dee suddenly saw his flag, just below him. He contemplated on what was the right thing to do: get Bella, or take his flag and go.

Bella looked around. She then looked at Dee, who had his terrified eyes fixed on something behind her. She turned around, and saw the shark slowly swimming towards her. She panicked for a moment, but then when the shark opened it's mouth, her flag was tied its tooth. She quickly grabbed the pink flag, swam to the surface, and took in all the oxygen she could before swimming to Mckayla, who was at the edge of the jungle set.

Dee saw the whole thing and realized he was running out of air. He quickly grabbed his flag and swam up to the surface. "Ugh..."

**Confessions: Dee**

** "Wow! Bella wasn't even scared of the shark!" **

Dee ran to Josh, who had his arms crossed, waiting. "We're behind now, and Mckayla is ahead. Thanks alot, snitch." Josh ran after her.

Mckayla looked around. For a fake jungle, there were alot of real animals. She saw a parakeet. She then saw the girl's flag high in the trees. "Hey! It's the girl's flag!" She tried to climb the tree, but scratched her knee. "Ow! Son of a-"

Somata was waiting at the front entrance of the school. She grabbed her marker and whiteboard and wrote down WENT TO GIRLS OUT HOUSE.

After leaving to put on tennis shoes for climbing, and getting a band aid from nurse coach, she came back to the tree. She looked up and didn't see the flag.

**Confession: Mckayla **

** "What the hell?! The flag was just there!"**

Josh saw his flag. It was inside the trunk of the tree. He grabbed it and ran for Ray. Somata returned to see Ray being handed both flags. "See ya!" He said to Somata and ran off. Somata looked around for Mckayla. She ran to look for her. Somata saw her halfway climbing up the tree.

**Confessions: Mckayla**

**"Omg i hate climbing trees! I look like a freaking monkey! At least i located our flag, which was in the same place it was before, yeah..."**

She grabbed the flag just in time, but slipped and started to fall. Somata wasn't sure what to do. Mckayla was the enemy, but if she let her die, it would haunt her forever and she'd feel guilty. But, she ran over and held her arms out. Unfortunately, she wasn't in the right spot, and Mckayla landed on the ground with a thud. "Owww..."

** Confession: Mckayla**

**"I broke my legs!" **

Somata paniked. Not knowing how to speak english, she just screamed. Josh, Dee, and Bella came to help. They carried Mckayla to Chris. "No hospital this time, and she can't call her daddy this time. Not after the strict no cell phone rule i passed last night.

Ray ran out with the last flag. "Got it! Yess! We win!" He noticed Mckayla. "Too soon?"

"So the boys win this one by default. Girls, sadly you'll have to vote someone off."

Bella and Somata looked at each other.

Hugh Janus medical hospital:

Taya came out of the bathroom with her pjs on. She sat on the bed next to Danny. "Hey, you know we gotta go back tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, it's a shame. We'll be against each other again." He replied.

"Yeah, but why don't we join forces? Like secretly help each other out?" She asked.

"I guess that could work." He replied.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about my behavior in your frat house." She looked at him.

"Taya. When you look at me like that...I..." Danny started.

"You what?" Taya said, her eyes full of hope.

Danny decided to come clean. "I can't help but look at you. Your so beautiful...i try to look away..."

Taya blushed. "Oh Danny..."she looked deeply into his eyes. "Can you look away now?"

He stared at her, then leaned in and kissed her on her lips. She tasted so sweet, like strawberries. Taya climbed onto him as they continued to kiss. She loved the smell of Danny's cologne. She then felt his hands start to raise her shirt up. She broke the kiss.

"Danny-"

"I'm sorry. I just thought that since we were eighteen now that-" He started.

She giggled. "Relax. I was just gonna say let me dig in my bag to find the condoms."

He gave her a weird look.

"My dad made me put them in there, just in case i got the chance to...you know..."

He smiled. "Okay, i hope you got the largest size they've got."

At TDU:

The three girls stand as Chris looks at them. "Make a choice?"

Bella decided to take one for the team. "Chris...I-"

"I'm going home!" Mckayla said. "So my daddy can take me to our private doctor to heal my leg. And I'll be sending you the bill..." She said, as her dad came and helped her go to thier limo.

Bella looked shocked.

**Confessions: Bella **

**"Didn't see that coming...looks like i don't have to volunteer. That million will be mine." **

** Confessions:Somata**

**"LOOKS LIKE I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING TO GET HER OUT. TAYA WILL BE MINE!" **

Chris walks to the front of the school. "Who will be next? Will Danny and Taya figure out that we've planted hidden cameras in there hospital room, and that the whole world knows there having sex? Will Mckayla seriously make me pay for her bill when it was her fault? We'll find out next time on TDU!"


End file.
